


Tossed into a different world

by RiskyDreamer



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Darkstalker, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I’ll add more tags in the future, give it a chance, stuck in a different world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskyDreamer/pseuds/RiskyDreamer
Summary: I’m bad at summaries but basically Darkstalker sends the jade winglet (plus peril) into httydGive it a chance pls





	1. The void

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, RiskyDreamer here with my first fanfic, rlly only wrote it because I was tired of not seeing any of these fics around, anyway hope you enjoy the fic and it didn’t suck to much

It was deathly silent when the world stopped shaking, what was left of the jade winglet didn’t dare breath.

The same couldn’t be said for moon as panicked voices sliced through her brain, she was suddenly thankful that her friends had sky fire as her mind was bombed with the minds of confused and fearful Dragonets still at the mountain.

“Ah, that’s infinitely better,” the large nightwing, Darkstalker said, towering over them and he rolled his wings and shoulders. “Nice to finally meet you, Peril. Thank you so much for your help.”

If it was possible, Perils mind seemed to blaze more at the Nightwings words, and before anyone could stop her (as if they could) she had thrown herself at Darkstalker, much to the delight of Winter and dismay of Turtle and Moon.

“Peril!” She cried as a wave of scarlet flames engulfed her frie- Darkstalker.

But to her relief and dismay he simply waved away the smoke, smirking in amusement “Oh, no, no, no,” he said, easily pinning her with one of his giant talens, which on seemed to inflame the already pissed Skywing. 

“Peril, very brave, but tsk-tsk, don’t you know not to burn dragon's anymore? Even if they piss you off? Maybe scarlet was right, maybe all you are is a tool, a little monster. Second of all, invulnerable scales over here! Didn’t you know that? Surely that detail came up at some point in the great scary legend of Darkstalker. There’s nothing you can do to me, little firescales. So settle down now” he said easily flicking Peril away as if she wasn’t anything more then a insect.

Moon didn’t miss the snippets of angry and hurt thoughts that raideated off of Peril as she hit the ground, trembling in rage and fear.

“YOU!” Winter snarled, springing into the air before blasting Darkstalker with an icy cloud.

“Yes ME, but Darkstalkers more polite, my my prince winter, where are your manners? And did you listen to a word I said? Remember invulnerable scales? What is glacier teacher those icewings?” He replied smoothly, voice full of venom at the word “icewings” as he shook off the small bits off ice that clung onto his scales

“Why should we listen to anything you say?” Winter spat. “you killed Arctic, an icewing prince,cursed us, and destroyed our royal animus bloodline!” He landed next to Moon, giving up his attack, for now.

Darkstalker gave Winter a bored look “is that all those scrolls mentioned? Did they forget the fact that he was going to give up Nightwing secrets just that he could return with his pride?Moon you have bad friends, and bad tastes” he said, glancing a moment at Winter before turning back.

“There could have been other options, like casting a spell on him that wouldn't allow him to say anything about them, and many others, but instead you enchanted him to gut himself” Qibli spoke up. “you didn’t want to end the war, you wanted it to continue.”

Darkstalker glared at Qibli until Turtle spoke up. “H-how exactly are you back?” He said, lowering himself closer to the rocks as if he wanted to disappear.

Darkstalker smirked as Turtle unknowingly changed the topic “Oh, that was all Peril here, When she set my scroll on fire, all my magic returned to me, so I could use it to free myself. Wasn’t that kind of her?” He Explained.

Moon turned towards the skywing as he was speaking, just in time to catch her thoughts, my fault my fault my faultmyfaultmyfault came through the flames surrounding perils mind.

“Wait” moon said “that means” the realization hit her hard “you lied to me.” she pointed an accusing talan at him. “You told me to destroy the scroll if it looked like it would fall into evil talons. You made it sound like then you’d be trapped forever, but it would be worth it to protect everyone else. But  
you wanted me to destroy the scroll all along. You knew that would send your power back to you! You were tricking me!” The hurt was evident in her voice, but she didn’t care, she felt so stupid, so naive, she should have known!

Darkstalker turned to her “oh and it was okay to leave me here? Alone? Condemned to a life of misery? No moon I’m hurt” he said, a snarl ending his words. She was unaware as winter moved closer and glared threatening as he readied his frost breath once more.

She backed up a couple of steps “and what about all of those dragons you’ve killed? I’ve read those spells, enchanting dragons as if there nothing more than objects. If it would stop you from doing it now, I’d do it again” her voice shook but it firm as she glared up at the nightwing towering above her.

He looked hurt for a moment before narrowing his eyes “I see, we’ll now it looks like you and your friends are going to be a problem” he seethed. “I’d hope we could have worked it out, but it doesn’t look possible now, all you and your friends will only be trouble” 

Hi picked up the discarded rusted bracelet that put him to sleep and pried one of the large (to them) teal stones from it and held it between his talons as if it was an egg. 

“Sorry moon, you had your chance” he looked almost sorrowful but his voice was hard when he spoke next “I enchant this stone to obtain Prince Turtles animus magic” he smirked as turtle started writhed on the ground as moon, Qibli, Peril, and winter rushed toward him. “However if Turtle can touch this stone then his magic may return”

There was a moment of silence only broken by turtles gasping pain “That’s it!?” Winter shouted dumbfounded. “No there’s more isn’t there?” Qibli said, successfully squishing their small hope as Darkstalker nodded.

“Quite right” he smirked picking up a fallen branch “I enchant this branch so that when it hits the ground it will teleport Qibli, Prince Turtle, Peril, Prince Winter, and MoonWatcher to another world only accessible by magic” he smirked again at the the dragonets “oh and kinkajou will meet ya there, if she survives”

A few things happened in that moment, first was peril and winter flying at Darkstalker before being knocked away, the second was moon and the rest of the winglet scrambling to get away, and the third was a soft thud as something hit the ground.

Nothing happened for a moment before a small black hole appeared, rapidly growing bigger, along with a tugging sensation until a black void as large as a couple of full grown dragons replaced a few saplings.

Then it amplified as Darkstalker tossed the stone, there salvation and only hope threw the dark portal. Moon suddenly had to dig her talons into to ground as what felt like a hurricane hit her. Hard. She squeezed her eyes shut as the wind violently attacked her.

Peril let out a terrified and angry screech as she was Suddenly pulled from the air and closer to the hole.

“Peril!” Cried Turtle, running forward just to see the skying vanish into the depths of the hole.

“Wait!” Qibli said, grabbing Turtles tail with one of his talons and pulling him back as turtle was pulled off the ground.

Soon Moon felt herself being pulled off and frantically grabbing at the lose dirt before a pair of cold talens grabbed hers. She looked up at winter, clinging to a tree branch as they were both unwillingly lifted from the earth, his face contorted into fear and rage, a mirror of her own.

She looked back to where Qibli and Turtle were hanging a moment ago, but were they once stood was nothing except for deep claw marks in the ground.

She heard chuckling in her head and looked up to see Darkstalker, who seemed to have no trouble in the wind storm, looming over them, before neatly slicing through the root that Winter was clinging too.

“NO!” Both Moon and Winter shouted before they were forced back, twisting helplessly in the air as there talens were yanked apart.

The last thing she saw before the void swallowed her was Darkstalker, looking back at her sadly before his gaze hardened and turned into a scowl. Then him and the only world she’d ever known vanished.

She clawed around in vain, but her talons only sliced through air as world went black and deathly quiet once more


	2. What the hell?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moon slowly opened her eyes, and they immediately widened in shock. What lay before her was vast expanses of sea, the sun shining down on it, almost blinding her. 
> 
> Well… she wasn’t in Pyrrhia anymore.

Moon POV

Surprisingly, it was silent in the void, cold but silent, it reminded moon of her childhood in the rainforest when her mother had hidden her. Hours upon hours of peace before she had been introduced to the angry and jealous minds of the other nightwings.

She hated it.

It felt like she was holding skyfire agein, and she was stuck looking at a scroll,the constant hum she had grown so used, and learned to love, gone, vanished in a instant.

All she was left to were her own thoughts in the never ending darkness to evaluate the events in the past few days.

Find out that Turtles an animus, check, discover that Darkstalkers evil again, check, said evil dragon transports you to a new world, check.

“See this is why I shouldn’t have gone to school” she yelled to no one in particular “Dragons who are supposed to be dead end up crawling out of their-“ moon was cut off as the void rumbled ominously.

It was dark for a few more seconds before the light attacked her,she immediately shut her eyes when the first rays hit her, her wings beating frantically to keep her airborne as her eyes adjusted.

Moon slowly opened her eyes, and they immediately widened in shock. What lay before her was vast expanses of sea, the sun shining down on it, almost blinding her. 

Well… she wasn’t in Pyrrhia anymore.

“What the hell?” She surveyed the land again, “Winter? Qibli? Turtle?” She began to panic as no one answered “anyone!?”

She landed on a small sea stack and took a few deep breaths and closing her eyes, before trying to expand her powers reach,desperate to hear anything.

There! It was the smallest of sounds, a whisper among a storm, but it Reignited the small ember of hope that she desperately clung to as if it was a lifeline.

She reached out and tried to grab it, and find the source, but all she could get was the soft, familiar tone of a soft melody, one she had grown used to for the last week, she squinted her eyes, and just made out a silver silhouette.

Her heart leaped at the sight, and before she new it, she was speeding off towards it.

It seemed like hours (but must have only been minutes) before she saw the familiar outline of pale spikes and the soft blue wings.

“Winter?” She asked almost hesitantly.

Silence then “Moon!?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

(Few minutes earlier)  
(No one POV)

A black void had opened up above the island, ominously hanging over.

The void seemed to shift, then a something small and white fell out of it and to the land below,before vanishing. the trees slowing the dragons decent.

the trees slowed down the dragons painful decent until finally she hit the forest floor, she didn’t move, she didn’t get up or shift her position, the only indication that she was alive was the slow rises and falls of her chest.

“...”

“Soooo what do we do?” Asked a rough yet Feminine voice.

“I don’t know… watch it? Or maybe should we… I Don’t know… report it?” Came a second voice that was definitely male.

“Hmmm Maybe …. It would be fun to wait around until they figured it out though” the first voice responded

“But then hiccup might give us an extra patrol shift, you know how he’s been since that viggo incident”

“Ugh I hate it when right!” 

There was a faint shuffling before a two headed dragon took to the air, two scavengers sitting on each neck.

“Soo do we leave it for now or carry it?” Came the second voice

“Eh it’ll be fine, and I’m not up for carrying a dragon today.”


	3. Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally out, sorry it took awhile, had a bit of writers block and school had started up for me agein, hope it meets your expectations!

Peril POv

Peril let out a groan as she was welcomed back to the conscious world with a headache, three moons it felt like her brain was on fire!

She slowly cracked open her eyes, gazing at the world around her in bewilderment, as crystal blue waters greeted her

“What the hell?” She managed to choke out, wasn’t it just night? How long was she out? How the hell did she get- oh.

The memories of the past few days came clawing back, making her wince slightly as her head throbbed.

“SON OF A DRAGON BITE VIPER, I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU DARKSTALKER!” She Roared as soon as her head stopped throbbing, smoke rising from her snout.

She glared at her environment, before something caught her eye.

She could just make out the outline of a dragon (did she dare call it that?), but this dragon had only two legs, a long spiny tail, and one large head.

She watched it, her gaze suspicious, as it flew towards what looked liked an island in the distance.

She felt hope, a relatively new feeling, bloom in her chest as she lifted her crimson wings and took off, speeding towards the island.

As she got closer she noticed a few things about the island, there seemed to be a mountain at the center of the Island, surrounded by the thick vegetation and cliffs, with what looked liked odd looking pillars that seemed to surround the island.

There was a scent in the air, peril wrinkled her nose in disgust as it slowly became stronger. It seemed familiar, but she couldn’t figure out where she smelled it before.

“Hello? Any nosey dragons here?” She called, half hoping to see Turtle, even winter would be fine at this point.

“Turtle!? Other less important dragons whose names I can’t remember!?” This got a screech and she whirled around towards one of the pillars.

“Ok…” she said after a moment, dumbfounded. Before her lay a black creature about the size of a newly hatched dragonet, but it was no nightwing, that was for sure. It had long teeth that hung out if it’s mouth, it’s shape reminded her of small round rocks side by side.

“Um hello?” She touched down on the platform, the wood lighting up in flames as her talens brushed it.

“Shit!”She seethed. “stupid firescales!” She beat her wings against the growing flames, trying (and failing miserably) to put them out, not seeing the wired black dragon take off.

Eventually she gave up and jumped off the platform, still scouring the land for any of the other dragonets.

There! On the edge of a clearing, there seemed to be a limp, white shape, two long fangs hanging out of the dragons mouth. Definitely rainwing, seems familiar, wait… is that?

“Kinkajou?” She hovered above her, and peered down at the unconscious dragon, at first she didn’t recognize the jumpy rainbow colored rainwing as her scales were a frost white currently, but those black smudges on those wings definitely were hers.

She wasn’t close to the jumpy, annoyingly cheerful dragon, but she was in the jade winglet and apparently Clay Knew her (she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the thought).

She landed on a large jagged rock sticking out of the ground as she stared at her, briefly recalling Darkstalkers words about sending her here as his enchantment grew.

She didn't know how much time passed as she contemplated what she should do, but her thoughts were interrupted as several shadows passed over her.

“Now what?” She grumbled irritably, eyes widening in shook at the dragons above her.

There were five (six maybe?) strange dragons above her, she eyed them suspiciously, taking in there features. The scent she had noticed before coming off them.

They were all bizarre and strange looking, one even had two heads! The black dragon in the front had been the one to catch her attention the most though.

Nightwing was her first thought when her gaze landed on the dragon, but were silver scales should have been under its wings were none, there were no horns and it had small legs (compared to hers).

But it wasn’t until the dragons landed that she noticed the creatures getting off of them, the one that had been on the black dragon squeaking things at the others.

She let out a snarl as she realized what they were.

Scavengers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it, most of this chapter was written while in school so blame it on school if u don’t like it and not my writing skills. Don’t know when the next chapter will be released but hopefully soon.
> 
> Till next time  
> RiskyDreamer

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo how bad was it? Did you even make it to the end? Hopefully I can continue this and get better
> 
> See you next time (if there is a next time)


End file.
